Converse
by MusalovesRiv-and-IloveKICK
Summary: Flora is a different girl. If you were to compare her to all the girls in the universe, she'd be in that category that has less than 2% of the population in it. After on fateful day in P.E class, she is on a rollercoaster ride of love, torture, and unexpected fun.
1. Oh, shoot

**_CONVERSE_**

You know how at the beginning of a movie, the screen will pan around 'looking' for the main character? That's how I feel. My name is Flora Rodriguez. I'm not exactly what you would call a social outcast, but I'm… different. Yeah, let's go with that. It's the first day of senior year at Magix High. We have a new P.E coach and he told all the boys to get in one line and all the girls in the other. I'm in the girl line of course. If you took a video camera and panned the girls' feet all you would see were stilettos, except when you got to the end. You would see one pair of knee high hot pink converse. If you panned up from there you would see me. I'm 5'4 and proud of it! I have caramel colored hair and blonde bangs. And last, but not least, my jade colored eyes.

"Aright!" The P.E coach boomed. I jumped back a bit. "My name is coach Klasturd. You will either address me as coach or… coach." I giggled. "You," he pointed to me, "detention for a week." He poked me in the chest. We were still holding our books so when he poked me, my books fell. And the most embarrassing part about it was that my secret notebook opened once it fell. It opened to my most secretive page: The page with my crush's name on it: Helia, Helia Knightly. That wasn't the worst part. It fell between me and the girl next to me so the person behind us would have a perfect view of it. Can you guess who that person was? Well let's just say the rest of the year would consist of torture and embarrassment.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath. Apparently Helia heard me from behind.

"Oh, so, Miss Goody Two Shoes _does _curse."

"I don't care if you're my crush, you shut up."

"Feisty, I like it." This time it was the dickinator who spoke up.

"Shut up, Riven."

"No,"

_This is going to be a long P.E class._


	2. Maybe, Just Maybe

**The Next Day at Lunch**

As I walked into the cafeteria, I looked on the menu to see what they were serving. _Baked Chicken sandwich- boiled horse meat, Fresh green beans- some kid's throw up that was baked, tomato soup-warm pigeon blood, _then there was something that caught my eye- _CHOCOLATE CUPCAKES! _I ran towards the front of the line and butt in and thankfully, no one cared. The lady who was serving our food gave me a cupcake. I ran out of the cafeteria yelling, "WOOOOO! I GOT A CUPCAKE!" Everyone was staring at me like my head was cut off. Did I care? HELL TO THE NO! I picked up the pace and skipped over to a shady spot underneath a tree. I dove into my cupcake. Just as I was about to take the last bite someone tapped me on the shoulder. No one was interrupting me and my precious cupcake. I cocked my head on a 45 degree angle and turned my head with my eyes wide like some crazy person. It was Helia. Danget! "What!" I screamed in his face.

"You left this in English." He handed me my homework planner.

"Thank you,"

"My pleasure,"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked out of the blue.

"I wouldn't want to upset my favorite fan. Huh." His hands flew to his mouth.

"So, I'm your favorite fan now?" I questioned playfully.

"…"

"See you later!" With that I walked off. Once I was far enough away from him I started to crack up. Helia Knightly, liking me? Impossible. But that little voice in the back of my head kept telling me, _maybe, just maybe._

* * *

Sorry i'll try to make it longer next time!


	3. He's Got Abs!

**After Lunch, Walking to P.E**

I heard footsteps running behind me but I decided to ignore them. They got louder and louder so, I turned around and Helia was less than 2 inches away from my face. "Oh, hi Helia."

"Hi…"

"Flora. My name is Flora learn it, don't wear it out."

"Well, FLORA, I was wondering if you wanted to walk to P.E with me."

"Um, okay."

*"…"

*"…"

"Alright, time to break the awkward silence. Sorry for screaming in your face yesterday. It's just I'm totally and completely in love with cupcakes."

"Yeah, I actually wanted to say sorry too." Helia said rubbing the back of his neck.

"About what?"

"Calling you my favorite fan."

"Helia, I have a crush on you, you don't have to say sorry for complimenting me."

"Oh, forgot about that."

The rest of the walk was quiet, a good quiet until I tripped over a tree root. "Ahh! OW!"

"Are you okay, Flora?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can you help me with my books though?"

"Sure," He picked my books and we walked unharmed the rest of the way to P.E. When I got to P.E though, I realized my secret book was gone! Helia was already in the boys' locker room. I'll get it after P.E. It's not like I put my most, deepest darkest secrets in there. Wait, I did. I stormed over to the other locker room and peeped in the door. I saw Helia, facing the door with no shirt, or pants, only his underwear. He had abs! I decided I was going to embarrass him. I opened the door wide and screamed,

"HEY, HELIA!"

"Flora, what the heck?" His eyes were opened wide and his P.E shirt was covering up his gorgeous abs.

"Oh, I just came in here to get my secret book that you stole." By this time, all the guys that were still dressing were staring at me like they had never seen a female in here before. Oh yeah, they haven't.

"What book?"

"The pink and green notebook with flowers and doodles all over it?"

"Oh, thank the sweet Lord that is Flora's! Helia, I actually thought you were gay!" Riven was dying of laughter from his comment and so was I.

"Nice one, Riven!" I high fived him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you very much." Riven replied sounding like Elvis Presley.

"I think this could become a very nice friendship."


	4. Not A Good Day

"I couldn't agree more."

"Now, Helia, will you be a dear and give me my notebook back? NOW!" I added the 'now' at the end to sound vicious.

"No, you're going to climb for it." He held the book over his head. I know it would _seem _easy for me to just jump up and grab the book, but you have to remember, I'm 5'4 and the highest I can jump is two feet off the ground, barely. Helia's 6'2 and his arm adds a good two feet which makes it about eight feet in the air. Now, if you did your math right, you should've figured out that my book is 8'2 in the air and I can jump to 7'4 with my arm stretched out. I still can't reach the book. So, you want to know what I did? I got on Riven's shoulders and reached out to grab my book. One more centimeter…. Helia steps back, I'm kissing the boys' locker room floor. You know how much that sucks? On a scale of one to ten, ten being the suckiest it can get, this is a one million trillion. This is not a good day for me.


	5. New People, Yay

**A lot of this chapter was written by Crystalline-Enchantix, so lots of credit to that girl and you can thank flora590 for the whole chapter because she is the one that bugged/inspired me to write it so...**

**DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN WINX CLUB!**

* * *

This is when the other boys noticed there was a girl in the locker room. Some started laughing and others hid. I, on the other hand, was in 'alligator position', (my hands were pushing my upper body halfway off the floor while the rest was limp) looking awkwardly around to see if anyone would help me. One ginger with rectangle glasses walked up to me and held out his hand. I grabbed it gratefully and pulled myself up. Thank god he was already dressed or it would have been awkward. With a capital A.

"Hi, I'm Timmy, you are?"

"Flora Rodriguez."

Another guy with brown hair and chocolate eyes went up to Helia and took the book from his hands. He handed it to me.

"I'm Brandon. Nice to meet you, Flora," said the boy with brown hair.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Now, to avoid any more awkwardness, I suggest you leave."

I left smiling. I made two new friends.

While I was walking out I bumped into a girl with red hair and cyan blue eyes. We both fell onto the floor.

"I am so sorry," I said helping her pick her books up.

"No. It was totes my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going," she said back.

"I'm Flora Rodriguez. You are?"

"Bloom Sinclair."

"Well, Bloom, I'm going to AP biology."

"Me too."

We walked to class together and by the end of class we were besties.

* * *

The next day we were walking through the halls when I noticed Bloom was looking a little less cheery than usual.

"What's up, girlie? You look depressed. And unless I missed something in the latest issue of Teen Queen Magazine that is not the new look," I told her trying to make her laugh.

She gave me a half-hearted smile. She told me, "Flo, I am so flunking History.'

"Don't worry, B. I know the best tutor."

At my house me were hanging out when I pulled out my phone.

"Hey, Tec. My friend Bloom needs a tutor. Do you have any plans today?"

_You're in luck. Today I have no social life. Both of you can come on over._

"Thanks, T. Let's go, B."

* * *

**Hey, sorry it's short. I will be updating more often. (If you pm me even _MORE _often)**

**-Muse**

**Please be more patient with my dear cousin. Read her other Winx stories if you haven't. And please read my stories.**

**Love from,**

**Crystal**


End file.
